


After Olimpico

by these_are_not_my_Greitist_Iz (orphan_account)



Series: Eurovision 2018 drabbles [4]
Category: Eurovision Song Contest RPF, Festival di Sanremo RPF
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-30
Updated: 2018-08-30
Packaged: 2019-07-04 13:55:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15842673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/these_are_not_my_Greitist_Iz
Summary: After the Olimpico di Roma concert, Fabrizio gets a very special visit





	After Olimpico

**Author's Note:**

> This is the very first time I write smut so be kind

Ermal was Fabrizio’s lap, his long finger undoing Fabrizio’s shirt and kissing him softly on the face and neck.  He loved how button by button he was revealing a bit more of his skin and tattoos. In any other person, he would hate those tattoos, in Fabrizio, they just increased his appeal. He slowly traced them with his fingers as if he was deciphering them.  
  
  
Meanwhile, Fabrizio was hypnotized by his lips, staring at them as Ermal read the tattoo in his collarbone. But Ermal was being too slow and that was making Fabrizio embarrassed. He wasn’t used to having someone stare at his body like that, admiring every inch of it, at least not anymore. He wasn’t as insecure of it as he was once but it still made him too self-aware. Fabrizio didn’t want to tell Ermal this, so Fabrizio picked up his hands and kissed the palms.   
  
  
“This one is new,” Ermal said, touching the big cross on his lover’s chest  
  
“Made it last week,” told him Fabrizio “Do you like it?”  
  
Ermal smiled, Fabrizio knew his opinion in the tattoos, but he also knew he would try to be nice. He didn’t answer at first, but he placed a kiss on Fabrizio’s fingertips and then placed his hand on the tattoo.   
  
“I love it” whispered softly before kissing him “but we could just go a little bit faster. I know you are tired of the concert but I just can’t wait anymore.”  
  
Fabrizio hands, that had been resting on Ermal’s lower back pulled him closer to him and gave his ass a good squeeze. Ermal smiled and got himself up just to get some lube, condoms and take his own clothes off. From the bed, already with his pants off was Fabrizio staring at Ermal and biting his lips. He was mesmerized by him. He knew Ermal was a clumsy man but once in the bedroom something happened that turned him into the “beast” he was on stage, hypnotizing and graceful.  
  
“You came prepared…” said Fabrizio when Ermal passed him the lube and condoms  
  
“Can you blame me?.” teased Ermal going back to the bed, crawling in the bed, back to Fabrizio  
  
Still, in his fours, he started kissing Fabrizio again. He started by the forehead, the nose, his cheeks, going down to his neck. He was doing this all slowly, being a tease, leaving small bites all over his neck and chest.   
  
With the time he had found out he had a thing for Fabrizio’s chest. How could he not? The man had a firm and chest for days and it only impossible for him not to want to spent hours touching, grabbing, biting. Finding out Fabrizio had sensitive nipples was the icing on top of the cake.   
  
“For someone who was so eager you sure are taking your time,” complained Fabrizio while picking up the lube and coating his fingers with it.   
  
Ermal both positioned himself better and while he was busy going back to kissing Fabrizio’s neck and playing with his nipples, Fabrizio started to finger him preparing him for the main event of the night. He started slowly, giving Ermal time to adjust himself since they haven’t been together in quite some time. Ermal let a small moan escape his lips when Fabrizio’s finger touched that exact spot.   
  
“You liked that didn’t you?” teased Fabrizio, inserting another finger and making sure he reached that spot again “I bet you can’t wait to ride me?”  
  
Ermal answer was basically a moan that barely resembled a plea. He wanted more, he needed more. And Fabrizio gave him that, leaving Ermal whimpering and moaning against his body.  
  
When Fabrizio inserted the third, Ermal left a bite in his collarbone. Fabrizio kept spreading him a bit more, scissoring his fingers, trying to dig a bit deeper and at that point, Ermal’s cock was dripping pre-come in Fabrizio’s abdomen. “Please, I’m ready… no more teasing.”   
  
  
  
Fabrizio kissed him and took his fingers out. He put on a condom and helped Ermal positioning himself. Fabrizio’s hands were on Ermal’s hips, holding him in place and helping him find a good pace, while Ermal had his right hand in the headboard of the bed and the other on Fabrizio’s chest.   
  
He started to slowly move his hips trying to find the right angle and getting adjusted to the thickness of his partner. As he went down, Ermal’s left hand went up to Fabrizio’s shoulders and neck, his fingers tracing Fabrizio’s jaw.   
  
Ermal’s curls were bouncing along with his body, and Fabrizio was almost hypnotized by them. In fact, he was couldn’t take his eyes off Ermal’s body, going up and down on top of him, every time a little faster than the last. His moans were filling out the room and for Fabrizio they were music.  
  
“You look so good like this,” said Fabrizio   
  
Ermal didn’t answer and reached for Fabrizio’s hand and placed it on his abdomen. It was the cue Fabrizio needed to take the lead. Ermal reached for a kiss that sealed the deal.   
  
Fabrizio started moving his hips trying to find a compatible pace with the one Ermal had. With each thrust, he was going deeper and harder and Ermal had no choice but to use both his arms to hold the headboard of the bed, so he wouldn't fall. Fabrizio’s hands were in Ermal’s thighs and ass spreading it.   
  
“Harder,” asked Ermal between moans “...touch me,Fabri”  
  
“You are gonna be my death,” said Fabrizio, he was tired, but he was going to give Ermal everything he wanted.  
  
With one of his hands he started jerking Ermal off, and at that moment he wasn’t sure if any of them would last long. And he was right, it didn’t take long for Ermal to come in Fabrizio’s chest and basically fall all over him, Fabrizio’s came a bit after him.  
  
They were exhausted, after all, it was more intense than any of them could have predicted. Ermal rested his face in Fabrizio’s chest and Fabrizio wouldn’t mind Ermal sleeping on top of him just like that in any other occasion. He affectionately kissed Ermal’s head.  
  
“Erm, you know I love you but we need to clean out and I need to put the condom in the trash babe. I’m pretty sure you don’t want dry come in your hair.”


End file.
